


Sweet as Smoke

by FireflyRain



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Language, Other, Short & Sweet, Smoking, Vape, gender neutral reader, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflyRain/pseuds/FireflyRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into one normal morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet as Smoke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cascy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cascy/gifts).



> Originally written for my boyfriend. But I figured I'd share ( :

It was a chilly morning.

Your eyes fluttered open to see the morning rays filtering through the thin curtains that Sans had barely managed to hang up after your improptu arrival and...other stuff. The air was thick and...

Hazy.

Or maybe that was cause there was actually smoke.

It was thinned out, but present, and you groggily sat up to see the recent object of your affections sitting on the end of the bed, hunched over, another puff of smoke coming from him as you sat up slowly.

"Hey." you said, voice kind of raw from some...activites from last night. He turned, in no hurry, eyes somehow lidded despite being sockets. You only now noticed that whatever he was smoking, thick and...blue? was drifting lazily up from his left eye.

Oh. That was-...you swallowed thickly.

"Hey." he responded, echoing you with a smirk. He was wearing that tank top and his ever present shorts, jacket tossed off somewhere. And in his hands was a device that was silver and the same bright candy blue as...well.

A vape? You didn't know they had those in the underground.

"Sleep okay, kiddo?" Sans asked after you didn't respond for a minute. You nodded, sliding from the bed and walking around to face him fully. A shiver went through you at the coldness of the floor. The room was a bit too chill for your bare skin, and before Sans could say anything else you slid into his lap, knees on the bed, arms going around him to bury your face into his shoulder.

"Oh, okay, hey there." He had momentarily stiffened, but quickly relaxed at your embrace. He was somehow warm, and it felt nice to be bundled up here against him.

Safe.

He carefully wrapped his arms around you, a hand gentle as it rubbed up and down your back. His fingers bumped over each knob of your spine. You shuddered, relaxing plate by plate until you were all but a puddle of jello in his arms.

One arm moved, and you could feel him continuing to use the vape by your head, smoke curling through the air.

"Why?" was all you asked, soft, and he chuckled low and raspy all in your ear.

"It's relaxing, do you wanna try?" You nodded, remembering bits of creme and sweetness from the surface. He let go of you for just a moment, and you felt his phalanges on your chin, tipping your head up to meet the soft, fond lights of his eyes. He placed the metal bit of the vape between his teeth, pressing the button and you don't know how but the whole base glowed a pretty soothing neon blue.

You didn't question him, letting your eyes slide shut as his teeth pressed to your lips in your version of a kiss. But his fingers tightened just so at your chin, tugging your jaw a little wider open. His teeth parted, and before you could protest your mouth was filled with thick, sweet smoke. It tasted good, and you made a small happy sound as he pulled away to let you blow out the swirling mass of blue.

"The way your eyes light up is so fuckin' cute." he murmured, hand on your chin moving to cup your cheek, rubbing a thumb over your skin. 

You whine his name, and he laughs lowly.

"Shoosh, lovely." and he kissed you again, smoke-less. You melted into the gentleness that he exhibited when it came to you. He always seemed to know how to make you feel loved, appreciated, and with a smile you pulled away to instead press lips to the bone-swell of his skull.

"I love you."

You've never seen his grin be any wider than it was now, and he pressed teeth down your jaw to your throat.

"I love you too, babe."

Your laughter was swallowed by his next demanding kiss, full of sweetness and love.

You hoped he would start vaping more often.


End file.
